Dave Felis' Adventures of Turtles Forever
'Dave Felis' Adventures of Turtles Forever '''debut in July 21, 2010 and been created by Legoland1085. =PlotEdit= In the night, the purple dragons stole advanced technology and were attacked by the shadows of four turtles, two dogs and two bunnies. Meanwhille, The scene shifts to a seemingly ordinary two-story house. To an average citizen it would like the kind you would see on the streets: Except this house was atop a small island miles from the nearest town. What nobody knows about that house is that it's the home of the new super-hero team, Team Cat and their leader, Dave Felis. On the outside it looks abandoned but below the surface of the island is their hideout, which was trashed by Ryo and Masami trying to find the remote to the TV. Renamon explained to the team that the morphing crystals that made Dave, Ryo, Masami, Danny, and Sawyer morph into the Possibly Psychotic Burger Briggade takes a while to charge and they'll have to morph for emergencies only. Ofcourse, Renamon tried to mend the dispute through the sharing of a "nutritious lunch" which was made by Guilmon and Terriermon which was alive by it. All that changed when they saw the news of the robbery made the heroes investigate to the scene of the crime. Ofcourse in order to save energy from morphing and teleporting to it, they use the transporter in which Dave forgot about the way back. When a battle between the Purple Dragons and what appear to be the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is captured on film along with two dogs and two bunnies, which was shown on the news in the new sewer hideout of Team Cat lead by Dave Felis. the Turtles are quick to refute their master Splinter's accusations of carelessness. Breaking into the Purple Dragons' headquarters to get to the bottom of these mysterious doppelgängers, our Turtles discover that their "impostors" are, in fact, versions of them from another dimension. The goofy otherdimensional "1987 Turtles" prove to be a hassle for the more serious-minded "2003 Turtles" , but they are soon able to discern that they were teleported into their world in a dimensional portal accident along with teleporting Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, Sam, and Max that has also brought their arch-enemies, Shredder, Professor Ratigan, Gasper, and Krang, and their battle fortress, the Technodrome, along with them. The eight Turtles head below the ground to track down the Technodrome, but their presence together only clues Shredder in to the fact that there may be a version of himself on this world that he can ally with to take the Turtles down. The Technodrome escapes, and the Turtles resolve to create a portal device of their own so they can travel to the "1987 universe" and obtain the gear the 1987 Turtles usually use to take the Technodrome down. While the Turtles are occupied with this task, Shredder uses the Technodrome's technology to locate his dimensional counterpart, the Utrom known as Ch'rell, still in frozen exile on an ice asteroid after his final defeat by the 2003 Turtles. Ch'rell is teleported to the Technodrome, but upon recovering, immediately overthrows his bumbling other-self and seizes control of the fortress with the aid of Ratigan who made Ch'rell a new body and Ch'rell's adopted daughter, Karai, who had been monitoring his movements and tracked him down after realizing he had escaped his frozen prison. With the help of Ratigan to create a new robotic exoskeleton for himself, Ch'rell dispatches his right-hand man Hun, who has been mutated into a monstrous mutant turtle himself after being doused with mutagen from the 1987 universe in the earlier battle, to track the Turtles down. With the aid of Bebop and Rocksteady, Hun finds and attacks the Turtles lair, but the eight reptiles complete their dimensional portal stick and escape to the 1987 universe. Unfortunately, Splinter, Sawyer, Ryo, Masami, and the digimon are captured by Hun and brought before the Shredder to serve as bait in a trap. The 2003 Turtles meet the 1987 universe versions of April O'Neil and Splinter, and then return to the 2003 universe with the 1987 Turtles vehicles: the Party Wagon and Turtle Blimp. However, they discover that in their absence, the Shredder has fused the sciences of the Utroms and Dimension X and rebuilt the Technodrome as a truly terrifying war machine, filled with legions of improved robotic Foot Soldiers and mutated Purple Dragons from the mutagen and digivolving DNA (plus a minus side of the Care Bears trying to save the day, but failed.) Entering the fortress to recover Splinter, the Turtles are defeated, and Shredder then reveals his master plan: He has discovered while using 1987 Shredder's to survey the multiverse in his plan to conquer it that there are not just the Turtles of the 1987 world and the 2003 world or of Team Cat that morph into Power Rangers (although Sawyer said they were not Power Rangers), but ''scores of them. Knowing that the turtles and the Power Rangers of those dimensions would stand in his way to conquer those worlds, 2003 Shredder decided to destroy them all by eliminating the original "Prime" universe. The Shredder scans the eight Turtles and Dave Felis to locate the base similarities between them that will pinpoint the location of "Turtle and Ranger Prime", and the brothers apparently do not survive the process. Once Shredder has teleported the Technodrome away across the dimensions to Turtle Prime, however, the Turtles and Dave reappear, having been saved from oblivion by Karai, who has realized her father's mad ambition would also spell their own destruction. With their world being erased around them as the Shredder's plan goes into motion, the Turtles break into Purple Dragon headquarters again to appropriate some of the tech the criminals stole, in order to upgrade their dimensional portal stick and follow the Shredder to Turtle Prime. They're attacked by Hun again, who's still seeking revenge for his mutation. However, when he sees what's happening to the world, Hun surrenders the tech just before he's erased. The Turtles accomplish their task, and are whisked away to the grim, gritty and monochrome world from whence all Turtle realities sprang. They are attacked by the native "Mirage Turtles", but they eventually manage to convince their ferocious progenitors to help them save all of creation. The twelve Turtles, with the aid of Splinter, Karai, and even the 1987 Shredder and Krang, engage the Shredder in battle, but he grows to massive height using molecular amplification technology from Dimension X and seems impervious to their attacks. When the Shredder is accidentally clipped by the energy beam from the Technodrome, however, his armor is damaged, and the Turtles all try to force him into the beam ... before it is abruptly cut off when Bebop and Rocksteady trip over the power cable and unplug it. The Shredder takes this opportunity to grab the four Mirage Turtles and begins crushing them. The world begins to fade just as the 2003 world did, but Shredder hesitates when he notices that he too is fading. Karai attempts to appeal to her father, telling him that what he's trying to do will destroy them all, including him. But the Shredder has become too obsessed with revenge and decides he doesn't care, and resumes his assault. At the last minute the 1987 Turtles throw explosive throwing stars at him, causing him to trip and drop the Mirage Turtles. Shredder resumes his attack - until Bebop and Rocksteady plug the beam power cable back in and thus inadvertently obliterate the Shredder. With their foe defeated, the Turtles watch as their respective realities restore themselves. The 1987 characters take the Technodrome and return to their homeworld, while the 2003 characters use the portal stick to return to theirs. The Mirage Turtles decide to go get some pizza to eat ... as somewhere else, across time and space, Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman put the finishing touches on the first issue of Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, expressing the hope that the book will sell. Category:Legoland1085 Category:Legoland1085